


Daylight Savings

by GrahamKellis



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I just have a lot of feelings man, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Vampire!Pete, Vampires, no beta we die like men, the white denim jacket (you know the one)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamKellis/pseuds/GrahamKellis
Summary: Mikey's been captured by a gang of vamps. Gerard and Ray have to deal with tragedy while trying to resolve their romantic feelings for each other. Pete's just trying to be a good vampire underling. What could possibly go wrong?The Vampire AU no one asked for
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this for Nanowrimo but never posted it/finished it because ~life~ but I figured I should get this out of my drafts and finish it. So here it is!

It was about a year ago when the whole world had changed. People; well… former people; began to change. The dead began to rise from their dirt trappings, long pale fingers pointed to the sky as they began their ascent back to the world of the living. That night at the Way residence, the band were glued to the television, waiting for the sparse updates of the nightly rampages that seemed to have started in larger cities.

The news had stated that thousands of freshly deceased bodies had been bitten post mortem in Newark and New York City morgues. These bodies had changed over the course of days and roamed only at night. For the living, realizing the extent of what was happening had been a bit of a learning curve. It began with disappearances at night, people not coming home but then being seen roaming the street, skin paler, and cheeks a bit more sunken than normal. 

Next were reports of more bites, only these changed people faster. For the living, if you were bitten, that was it. You had minutes until you turned. The dead could be handled. If you were already dead when you were bitten, it would take a few days for you to come back as what the media were calling “vampires”. Bodies with neck bites were staked and didn’t rise- but with the living changing so fast, it was hard to keep safe at night when more and more were being created in the shadows of alleyways or for the bolder, the middle of the street. 

The one saving grace was how easy it was to spot them. The first was their skin. Even in the dark of night, their skin was almost translucent. Veins no longer in use could almost be seen if you got close enough. Their skin was clear and soft looking, and almost glowed with a curious charm. It was no wonder so many men had fallen prey to the hypnotic aura of female vampires. 

The second easiest way to spot one was their mouth. Sharp teeth were synonymous with movie vampires, and the real thing did not disappoint. Vampires had two rows of teeth. The front row was for piercing, drinking, and chewing. It consisted of mostly normal looking flat teeth, except for the canines which are slightly longer and sharper than that of a human’s. The second row, however, is where it gets dicey. Behind the sharp canines is an even longer, sharper pair of thin curved teeth. The pair can be sheathed and unsheathed; retracted at will; but what makes it the deadliest is the venom canals that sit within them that can transform someone in minutes.

The third, final, and by far the hardest way to know someone is a vampire, is the fact that most do not recall anything that happened to them before their change. It seemed that instead of running on learned behavior, returning to their families, or showing up for work the next day, they ran only on their instincts to hunt and create. Though it was widely known that some did regain memories of their past lives, this information was not without its flaws. With more and more vamps rising and being created each day, loved ones held on to the hope that they would be remembered. Instead, they were either changed or turned into an early Thanksgiving meal. Those that did remember were an anomaly and a problem for both the alive and dead, and so the neutral zones were born. 

Vampires from neutral zones were those that chose to abstain from human blood, instead feeding on animal blood, which was said to be significantly less satisfying. Whether they remembered their pasts or not, vampires and humans coexisted in neutral zones as well as they could. Peace was never guaranteed though, with frequent hate crimes perpetrated from either side. From humans going missing or the occasional vampire head on a pike, Gerard thought it was all very unoriginal. Because of such incidences, regardless if you lived in one of the few neutral spaces, humans stuck to the day, and vampires stuck to the night. Anyone stupid enough to be caught outside during their opposite times had what was coming to them.


	2. Fall Back

**November**

It had been seven days since Mikey was taken during their weekly supply run. Gerard could still remember the exact moment, as it had been playing over and over in his mind, rewinding and fast forwarding like an old VHS tape.

Mikey had been excited for the sunrise that morning, when their world was safe from the creatures of the night. The first of the month was his favorite because it was when Mikey’s “definitely not my boyfriend” Pete Wentz’s clothing shop, Clandestine, released new merchandise. The shop was a few blocks down from the warehouse where he, Gerard, Ray, and Frank resided, and it was well worth the walk. Quality garments were a bit harder to come by since the rise of the undead, but Pete’s shop always had the items they needed when something became a little too bloodstained or torn beyond repair. The boys would call ahead with what they were looking for and by the first of the month, Pete would always set aside what he could, and a small “free of charge” surprise for Mikey. Pete would usually have an extra pair of shoelaces or a pair of heavy duty boots for Mikey, but last month, he had acquired a thick white denim jacket that he gifted him, with his signature toothy grin. 

“It’s a bit counter-intuitive considering what you guys do at night, but I couldn’t bear to see anyone in this beauty but you.”, he had said.

Mikey never took off that jacket from that day forward.

So when Mikey smiled brightly at Gerard and told him he’d be off to Pete’s and that he’d meet back with the group in an hour, he thought nothing of it. Gerard had been in the process of lacing up his heavy leather boots as Mikey opened the door to step outside. Instead of being met with the orange of the early morning glow, the sky was still bathed in a hazy darkness.

Gerard looked up as he heard a soft whimper.

His brother’s denim covered arm was enveloped in an inhumanly pale hand, and faster than he could even react to let go of his laces, Mikey was gone from outside the door.

Gerard ran toward where his brother had been only moments ago, tripping over himself, one shoe secured, the other bare. He stopped short at the door frame and felt the hauntingly cool air wash over him. Outside was empty, the street a quiet hum of the fall winds and the occasional pile of brown leaves blowing from sidewalk to sidewalk. The sky was dark. _How was the sky still dark?_ He looked down at his watch, which read 6:18 am. And then it hit him. Today was November 1st. The clocks had changed, but theirs hadn’t. It was 5:18. Though it was morning, the sun had not risen yet. It was still night, and no human was safe. Especially his brother.

\---

Gerard had been moping in his and Mikey’s shared room since that morning. A week later, nothing had changed.

Watching Gerard sitting on his brother’s cold unused bed from the doorway, Ray sighed and moved to sit down next to him.

“So.”, he said, plopping himself down next to his friend.

“So?”, Gerard responded curiously.

“It’s been a week.”. Ray looked at him through his long curly hair, which obscured most of his face.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the update, I couldn’t tell.”, he spat sarcastically.

Ray was almost at his wits end. They had spent their most recent days since Mikey was taken waiting at the warehouse waiting for information to come back to them about the younger Way’s whereabouts. Mikey was one of the more resilient of the group, always capable of making it out of dangerous situations by the skin of his teeth, but compared to someone like Ray, his physical strength was nothing. With each day, they grew more and more hopeless of him returning on his own.

“Before Frank left this morning, he said to stop by the bar. He sounded serious.”, Ray said.

Gerard’s shoulders slumped. Serious and Frank were two words that did not mix well. _It meant that Mikey was dead. That Mikey was taken by some vampire scum and killed because of what we do. It meant that-_

Gerard’s racing thoughts were interrupted by Ray’s large hand covering his own. Gee looked up and his eyes met Ray’s warm brown eyes. In them he saw what he always saw. Loyalty, kindness, and honesty. Ray was a grounding force for him. It’s what made them work so well together.

“We’ll find him and bring him home.” Ray smiled and tilted his head a bit, letting the sun from the window catch on his hair. He moved a little closer. Gerard could feel the warmth radiating off of him. “Do you trust me?”

Gerard flushed a little as Ray’s calloused thumb rubbed the top of his hand. Their knuckles matched in their raw redness from the dry fall weather, but Gerard’s were a little different. His were also littered in small cuts and scabs of dried blood.

The first two nights after Mikey’s abduction were ventures into the night filled with what felt like never ending amounts of teeth, bruised knuckles, and no more information than Gee and Ray had started with. The feral look in Gerard’s eyes that night was that of a man possessed. Anyone who knew the Way brothers knew that their bond was an unbreakable one. After coming to the conclusion that trying to rip out the unbeating hearts of the undead was not getting them information, the pair turned to their friend, confidant, and roommate, Frank Iero.

Since Mikey, Ray, Gerard and Frank were together that day and had stuck together since. They had had their fair share of close calls, but nothing as worrying as what they were currently awaiting information on. In the new world that had been created, Frank became the proprietor of the Tri-State area’s first and only neutral-zone bar. Open 24 hours a day, both humans and vampires could partake in a cold beverage or warm animal blood. Not all vampires were bad, but most were. What happened on the outside of the bar was none of Frank’s business, but what happened inside it was. 

“Frank’s” as the bar was very unoriginally named, was a sleazy, sticky bar where most groups gathered to plot, gather, and spread information. If anyone knew anything about anyone, it was Frank.

Ray got up from the bed and offered Gerard his hand. Ray’s words still radiated in his ears. ‘Do you trust me?’. Of course he did. He would follow Ray to the ends of the Earth, and he knew Ray felt the same. _Though…, Gerard supposed, if he knew why I would follow him, I doubt he’d want to follow me back._ But Gerard shoved those feelings away for the moment and took Ray’s hand to get up from Mikey’s untouched bed.

“I trust you.”, Gerard said with finality.

—-

Frank smiled as he saw Gerard and Ray for what felt like the first time in weeks. He had started working the day shift after a run-in with some less than friendly vampires who took his bar’s neutrality as a threat. Frank however, is always prepared. 

Above the bar in all their glory sat two fully loaded shotguns. A slender white one, lovingly named Pansy, filled with silver bullets, and a classic brown one filled with regular bullets, named Shitkicker. If asked why he had two guns when he only needed pansy to take care of both vamps and humans, Frank would smile and say that he inherited Shitkicker from the previous owner of the bar. When the previous owner had left town when the vampires rose, Frank decided to start a tradition of mounting shotguns on the wall. He hoped that when he eventually was killed, the next owner would follow suit and mount their own shotgun above his. Ray found this quite morbid, but Gerard was always a bit emotional whenever Frank retold the story.

Ray and Gerard sat down at the bar, careful to not disturb the skeevy looking vampire next to them, giving them a dirty look. Frank smiled at his friends as he came over.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

“Hey Frank, can we get our usual?”, Ray said.

Frank beamed, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Ray and Gerard’s visits were always the highlight of his shift. ‘The usual’ was always code for information, and by god was Frank a gossip.

“Sure, it’s in the back, I’ll meet you in a few.”, Frank said, turning back to the shelves of alcohol that lined the wall.

Ray nodded. He and Gerard weaved their way to the back of the bar, opening the door to the back room. It was a small dusty room, a little too warm for the chilly November weather outside. Inside was an orange busted old couch that looked like it had been well loved, cushions battered down, and a small tear on one of the arms, two red chairs, and a coffee table between the furniture. The walls however, were lined with soundproof foam, recording equipment, and several frayed wires coming out. If the board of health and safety weren’t eaten, they would have had a field day with Frank’s entire establishment.

Only Frank, Gerard, Ray, and Mikey knew about Frank’s side business. Where there were secrets, people paid, and they paid well. Nothing came free these days, and keeping a bar afloat when half of your customers couldn’t drink your overpriced liquor was a struggle. But where some saw no revenue in loose lips and spiked animal’s blood, Frank saw a business model.

Gerard flopped himself on the ugly couch, patting the seat next to him for Ray. Ray pushed Gerard’s feet off the couch so he could sit as they waited for Frank.  
“Do you think he found any information on Mikes?”

Ray shrugged.

“If anyone knows where Mikey is, it’s Frank.”

The men didn’t have time to chat for much longer as Frank barged in, smiling wildly.

“I have someone with info on Mikes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! If you liked this leave me a comment!! I'd love to hear from you! I have another chapter on deck but I think it needs a bit of work. It'll be up within a day or so though!


End file.
